csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Wiki:Discord Server - Weirdos/previous
The following is a list of past bots (known as Weirdos on C.Syde's server) that were formerly added to C.Syde's Discord Server, but have been removed due to reasons. ---- ---- AnimeFreak Mirai (known as AnimeFreak on C.Syde's Discord Server) is a bot created by brussell98. She was added to C.Syde's Discord Server on the 8th December 2016. However she was kicked from the server on the 9th May 2019, after a long time period where barely anyone in the server used her. Her Discord Server can be found here and her website can be found here. AnimeFreak has the cleverbot feature, making her one of the more socially interactive Weirdos on the server, so she will respond to anything anyone says, provided that her name is mentioned, and she is able to read and send messages. AnimeFreak had her own personal user role with administrator abilities granting her access to all abilities in all channels. She is based on Mirai Kuriyama, a character from the Kyoukai no Kanata series, which is evidenced by her avatar. A complete list of AnimeFreak's commands, examples, and aliases can be found here: Command List. Information on configuring the bot can be found here: Settings. ;This list is not maintained. Check the website. ;To get you started try some of these commands: *@Mirai Text Talk to the bot. *m.strawpoll option 1 | option 2 *m.twitch follow channel name *m.anime anime name *m.reddit query *m.reminder set reminder in days hours minutes seconds *m.choose option 1 | option 2 | ... *m.weather location *m.vote start t: | ... *m.ratewaifu waifu *m.google query *m.osu user username *m.osu sig username *}prune # text Text to find *}ban @user reason The command list is here. You can test commands here. Don't include <, >, or . Some commands require an elevated role or certain permissions. Some messages use embeds. You must enabled them in the client. ;Features: *Cleverbot *Reminders *osu! commands *Twitch notifications *Reddit search *Advanced prune and other mod tools *Anime and related lookup *Lotteries, Votes, and Strawpolls *Google-like weather information *Get notified when an anime airs *Listen.moe streaming HoundofChaos ServerHound (known as HoundofChaos on C.Syde's Discord Server) is a bot created by Silicon Valley. He was added to C.Syde's Discord Server on the 19th December 2016. However he was kicked from the server on the 8th May 2019, due to being offline for months, and because I was unable to reach out to his server or his creator to see whether he would be back and working in the near future. HoundofChaos is a Discord Bot that protects and lists your server on DiscordList.net. HoundofChaos had his own personal user role with a few additional abilities to allow him to do certain things in certain channels that he otherwise wouldn't be able to do. For the General Info channel, he was able to create instant invites, for the Administrative and Spam in General channels, he was able to create instant invites, read and send messages, and read message history. HoundofChaos' nickname for C.Syde's Discord Server came from the Hounds of Chaos in Battle B-Daman. ;Current Features: *HoundofChaos lists your server on DiscordList.net so you can gain more members. *You can setup HoundofChaos to protect your server. Just type =secureme *More to come soon! For a full command list just type =help HoundofChaos can secure your server by preventing advertising, mention spam, and more! In addition, HoundofChaos lists your server on DiscordList.net so you can grow your community. Using HoundofChaos is very simple. Just type =help for a list of commands. In addition, if you would like to secure your server you can use =secureme Interrogatee Aethex (known as Interrogatee on C.Syde's Discord Server) is a bot created by Programmix. He was added to C.Syde's Discord Server on the 7th December 2016. However he was kicked from the server on the 20th February 2017, due to a bug which was causing him to not function. Interrogatee has the cleverbot feature, making him one of the more socially interactive Weirdos on the server, so he responded to anything anyone said, provided that his name was mentioned, and he was able to read and send messages. However he wasn't online all the time. Interrogatee was notable for being one of the few bots added to C.Syde's Discord Server whose nickname has had a significant impact on his behaviour. Sometimes when interacted with, he declared that he was being interrogated, or he said that he wished to interrogate the user interacting with him. He also said things like "I am interrogated for a crime I didn't commit". Interrogatee was one of the weirdos on C.Syde's Discord Server with autoconfirmed status, after the discontinuation of autoconfirmed status for all weirdos. This gave him access to most of the channels in the server. In addition to autoconfirmed status, Interrogatee also had his own personal user role with administrator abilities granting him access to all abilities on all channels. Interrogatee is intended to be an adaptable, multipurpose Discord bot. Interrogatee has comprehensive moderation commands, utility commands, music commands, and many other fun commands. Interrogatee's server can be found here and his website can be found here. ;Moderation, Utility, and Social *Chat management (prune) *Kick, Ban *Chat mute (smoothly integrated, no deleting messages) *Role management *Enable/disable commands on server or by channel *User, channel, server information *Announcements (join, leave, ban) *Lookup (find users and servers via id, name, discriminator, etc.) *Global social commands with an experience/level and reputation system. ;Music, Game Integrations, and Fun Commands *Play music! -play *Skip (Bot Commanders) -skip *Steam (steamplayer) *ROBLOX (robloxinfo, robloxasset) *Cat images *8ball, roll *Solve complex maths equations, convert measurements and currencies *Google search *... and more! Type -help in a server that has Interrogatee for the full and most recent command list. Once you have Interrogatee on your server, there are a few things you need to know. Moderation commands require a role called 'Bot Commander' as well as permission to do whatever the command entails. For example, if a user wants to run the -prune command, they would need a role called 'Bot Commander' (unless they're the server owner) as well as the 'Manage Messages' permission. If you have any trouble with the permission requirements, just run a moderation command. It'll tell you exactly what you need to run the command. Kawaii CuteForce (known as Kawaii on C.Syde's Discord Server) is a bot created by AlexFlipnote. She was added to C.Syde's Discord Server on the 27th August 2017 to carry out the bot commands that had been removed from the KawaiiBot. However she was kicked from the server on the 6th June 2018, since she had been retired indefinitely. Kawaii has the cleverbot feature, making her one of the more socially interactive Weirdos on the server, so she will respond to anything anyone says, provided that her name is mentioned, and she is able to read and send messages. She also has her own personal user role with a few additional abilities to allow her to do certain things in certain channels that she otherwise wouldn't be able to do. For the cleverbot discussion channel, she can read and send messages, send embed links, attach files, use external emojis, and reach message history. For the lyric spam, quote spam, and spam in general channels, she can send messages. For the music and videos channels, she can read and send messages, attach files, read message history, mention everyone, and use external emojis. For the meme spam and picture spam channels, she can read and send messages, embed links, attach files, read message history, mention everyone, and use external emojis. Kawaii is a bot that can make your server a bit more fun. Her server can be found here. ;Some features include: *Cleverbot *RateWaifu *Cookies *Cats (and yes, even NSFW commands!) Also, she have some Moderator commands, even log :D Notzo NotSoBot (known as Notzo on C.Syde's Discord Server) is a bot created by NotSoSuper. He was added to C.Syde's Discord Server on the 6th January 2017. However he was kicked from the server on the 6th June 2018, since he had been replaced by a rebooted version of NotSoBot. Notzo has his own personal user role with a few additional abilities to allow him to do certain things in certain channels that he otherwise wouldn't be able to do. For the cleverbot discussion channel, he can read and send messages, send embed links, attach files, use external emojis, and reach message history. For the lyric spam, quote spam, and spam in general channels, he can send messages. For the music and videos channels, he can read and send messages, attach files, read message history, mention everyone, and use external emojis. For the meme spam and picture spam channels, he can read and send messages, embed links, attach files, read message history, mention everyone, and use external emojis. His server can be found here. Notzo is a unique bot with creativity and power set in mind. ;Full List of Commands and Features: Here *Fun *Multiple Image/Gif Manipulation Commands *Tags (Custom Scripting *Make Commands*/Lua) *Pager/Keyword/Mentions System *4chan *Information *Utilities *Moderation *Logs ;On Discord Type .help or @NotSoBot help for a full list of commands and features (I promise it's good). Either with the prefix "." or mention. Ex: .help or @NotSoBot help Spectra Spectra is a bot created by jagrosh. He was originally meant to be added to C.Syde's Discord Server on the 17th, 24th, and 26th December 2016, but didn't manage to stay on the server for more than a few seconds because the server didn't meet the minimum requirements to add Spectra. By the time C.Syde's Discord Server did manage to meet the minimum requirements, Spectra could no longer be added to servers by anyone except his owner. His server can be found here. Fuck~Off Fuck~Off was a bot created by Chaten. He was added to C.Syde's Discord Server on the 12th April 2017 as a joke. He was kicked from the server later that same day. The bot's only purpose was to tell users to Fuck Off! He has apparently been removed from Discord altogether, as of the 16th September 2017. Past Weirdo Commands |-|AnimeFreak= |-|HoundofChaos= |-|Interrogatee= ;Commands *-help *-invite *-ping *-userinfo *-channelinfo *-serverinfo *-announce *-greeting *-farewell *-channeltoggle *-servertoggle *-cat *-play *-skip *-queue *-volume *-stop *-pause *-resume *-songlimit *-musicchannel *-steamplayer *-rbxinfo *-rbxasset *-coinflip *-roll *-choice *-8ball *-prune *-kick *-ban *-unban *-softban *-mute *-unmute *-role *-directory *-serverlist *-aether *-reputation *-leaderboard *-startpoll *-endpoll *-viewpoll *-vote |-|Spectra= ;Commands *%about *%achievements username *%afk message *%archive channel *%avatar username *%channel channel *%contest *%donate *%draw hexcolor *%emote *%google *%image *%info username *%names username *%ping *%profile username *%reminder *%roleme *%roll <numRolls#numDicenumSides->modifier> *%room command *%server *%speakerphone *%stats *%tag arguments *%timefor username *%welcomeguide *%youtube |-|Fuck~Off= ;Commands *@Fuck-Off *@Fuck-Off @name *fo help *fo stats *fo ping *fo response *Fuck Off ---- Connect to Discord External links * See also *Discord Server Category:C.Syde's Wiki Category:Discord